Staying Strong
by fah13
Summary: Based on the sneak peeks of 4x04.
1. Chapter 1

Clearing his throat, Matt answered his Chief's call. "Hey, Chief," he greeted. Worry lines started to form on his forehead as he replied, "Tell her I'll be right there."

Matt never moved as fast as he did as he raced to his truck and drove to the CFD HQ as fast as he legally could. With his heart pounding in his ears, his eyes kept averting to his phone which he had threw over on the passenger seat expecting the screen to light up with the Chief's name on it. As much as he wanted to think positively, his brain could not stop thinking of the worst thing that could happen. Worry and panic coursed through his body as he drove to his destination in an auto-mode.

The lights from an ambo parked in front of the CFD HQ informed him that Chief had probably called for an ambulance. Matt sprinted from his truck as he saw a stretcher coming out from the CFD's front door with Gabby lying on top of it. He saw an IV already running through her arms and an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. His breath was caught in his throat when he realised that she was unconscious. Sweat started to form on his forehead as panic swelled up in his body.

"Gabby! Gabby!," Matt called out as he tried to reach out to hold her hand. "No, no, no. She's going to be fine. They're going to take her to the hospital and they're both going to be fine," he thought to himself.

"Sir, are you the husband?" Matt heard one of the paramedics asked.

"Yes, yes I am," he reflexively replied, not concerned that he is not married to Gabby. In fact, they have yet to even sort out the status of their relationship since getting back together. His head was so wrapped up in the investigation on Katya's murder that they have yet to settle down and talk about their relationship. Physically, they're back to sleeping together on the same bed, _their bed,_ and living in the same apartment, _their apartment,_ most of the time anyway. She still has her stuff at Brett's and spend the night there whenever they have a ladies night out. But he had yet to return the ring that was currently nestled in the drawer of his dressing table to its rightful owner. In fact, he was still getting used to the idea of being a father in a few months time. Hopefully, that might still happen.

"We're heading to Chicago Med. We'll meet you there," the paramedic replied.

Matt watched as the paramedic and his partner wheeled Gabby into the back of the ambulance and drove off with the sirens blaring.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind and turned around to see Chief Boden staring back at him with concerned eyes that reflected his. "Let's go, Casey. I'll drive us there," he said.

As Gabby was being wheeled down the hallway of the Chicago Med emergency hall, Matt followed from behind. The medical terms being used back and forth between the doctors were lost on him. He only had his focus on the unconscious Gabby in front of him as his eyes followed the movement of the hands on deck transferring the mother of his child to the hospital bed. His eyes willed for Gabby to open her eyes and say that she's fine. It's all a false alarm. That this is some sort of a joke or a test! Anything but reality.

As if his prayers were answered, Gabby slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly and he saw pain and panic filling them. Her eyes were frantically searching around her at what was happening. He rushed forward towards her bed and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it in silent encouragement and a promise that she is not alone.

"Gabby, it's Will Halstead. You collapsed on scene from severe abdominal pains. Your vitals are currently stable but we need to conduct an ultrasound to find out what's causing the pain. You'll feel a little cold when we place some gel on your stomach," Dr Halstead, the resident doctor said.

The team of medical professionals proceeded to conduct the ultrasound. Matt held Gabby's hand throughout the ordeal. Her hands were cold and clammy and he slowly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles trying to soothe her nerves. It's not the 12th yet but they're going to be hearing their baby's heartbeat for the first time now. He still could not believe that they had created a human being between them but refused to believe that he was going to lose the one thing that he had already fallen in love with before he even set eyes on it. But the niggling feeling that this would be the only time he would ever feel the presence of their creation refused to go away.

 _Thump thump. Thump thump._

It felt like the whole hospital fell silent as the soon to be parents heard the sound of their child for the first time. Their hearts swelled with love as they heard the rhythmic beating of their child's heartbeat.

But their hearts were soon to be shattered when Dr Halstead spoke up.

"This is your baby right here," he said, pointing to the screen. "But it is not the only thing that is currently growing in your uterus. This bigger image that is shaped like a stone is what we call fibroids. Judging from its size and the position that it's lying, this is likely to be the cause of the pain you're suffering from. The way the placenta is implanted very closely to the fibroid is causing the bleeding. The fibroid is huge enough to compress and distort the intrauterine cavity. This will ultimately restrict the growth of the growth of the foetus and lead to fetal deformities. We will need to conduct an emergency surgery called antepartum myomectomy to remove the fibroid and stop the bleeding. There is a high risk that the placenta might get detached during or after the surgery."

Like a million glasses piercing through her heart, Gabby felt a stab a pain in her heart. She had just heard the baby's heartbeat. How could it be possible not to believe that the baby is developing normally and healthily. She felt a tight squeeze in her chest as tears started pouring down her cheeks. How will her baby survive the ordeal?

Matt tightened his hold on Gabby's clammy hands. He could not believe the news he just heard. The practical part of him is screaming for the doctor to do whatever it takes to save his girl. They can still try for another baby in the future right? Probably after he and Gabby got married and settle down, they can start to actively plan for a family. But a part of him felt guilty and selfish. What about his developing son? Or daughter? Shouldn't he give him or her a chance to grow and fight it through?

"Hey, I'm not even worried," Matt said as he moved closer to Gabby, trying to stay calm. He could see that she was thinking of the worst that could happen and feeling scared at the same time.

Stroking her hair, he said, "You'll do great."

"We don't even get to find out if it's a boy or a girl," Gabby replied in a trembling voice that sliced through his heart.

"You're the strongest person I know. You're going to be fine. Both of you," Matt said trying to be positive for both Gabby's and his sake.

Looking through Matt's eyes, Gabby said, "I love you." Her heart whispering to him, "And I'm sorry. I really am."

"I love you too," Matt replied. Tears started to form in his eyes and his lips quivered as he saw the guilt in Gabby's eyes. He closed his eyes and placed an loving kiss on her forehead. "Please survive this, baby. I can't live without you," he silently prayed.

"It's time."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was on his phone trying to reach Antonio. Gabby's parents were still in the Dominican Republic to escape the upcoming bitter Chicago winter. "Yes, thank you. Much appreciated," he replied to the desk sergeant on duty at District 21.

He walked over to the group of people whom he call his family since joining the CFD more than a decade ago. Severide, Hermann and even Patterson were there joining Chief to show their support. He saw Severide and Chief exchanging nods. Got to be about the arson investigation, he thought. Severide is many things but one thing you cannot deny is that he is loyal to the people he loves and he will go the ends of earth to protect them. Matt really hope Severide can find the missing files and hand it in to Riddle before this mess blows out of proportion and beyond repair. He has not met a better, more inspiring and a more dedicated chief than Chief Boden and he wants to continue to remain under his charge after all this ordeal is resolved. He trusts that if anyone could fix this, it'll be Severide.

He cleared his throat as he stepped into the circle, gaining the attention of the men present, "Alright, district says Antonio is undercover. They can't reach him right now."

"I'm going to stay here with Casey," Chief replied, his eyes full of sympathy for his lieutenant.

"Chief, you don't have to," Matt began to reply.

"I'm just going to update the house - when it comes in," Chief interrupted.

Matt felt some of the weight being lifted from his shoulders. He was more than glad that Chief was staying with him until they hear any news about Gabby. Despite his exterior composure, he was raging with panic and worry inside. He quietly appreciated his Chief's offer to stay. Severide and Patterson then left the hospital to begin their hunt for the missing files.

Hermann then came to give Matt a side hug. Matt's second in command offered his own words of encouragement. "Hey, she's going to make it okay. Both of them," Hermann said.

It took a moment for Matt to find his voice. He was overwhelmed with gratitude at the people from his workplace who had come to offer him support. Finally, he replied, "Thanks."

Boden sat on the hard hospital waiting seat. He watched his lieutenant as he leaned against the wall opposite him, eyes closed and hands deep in his pockets. Hermann had since left as it was nearing dawn and he had to help Cindy prepare their kids for school. He was reminded of the painful hours that Donna and himself suffered through when baby Terence was born. The anxiousness and the waiting, not knowing what is going to happen, it was a feeling that he remembered all too well. It was such an agony that he wouldn't wish it on even his worst enemy. Especially for his young lieutenant.

Casey was already in his 4th year in the house when Boden joined House 51 as the new chief. He watched him trained hard to rise up the ranks and when the then lieutenant of Truck 81 retired, there was no doubt in his mind that Casey was the perfect replacement. He deserved it. So, he wrote a long letter of recommendation to HQ for Casey's promotion to go through and never once did he ever regretted his decision.

He also knew that Casey never like to mix personal with work. A private person, none of them knew, probably except Severide and Darden, about Hallie until they were together for almost 5 years and it was also by coincidence. Otis, the candidate then, bumped into the couple at a grocery store and everyone in the house knew of the latest news by the end of the following shift. He was glad that Casey and Dawson finally got together after years of witnessing them dancing around each other. He saw the ease in Casey's form, the huge smile spreading across his face and the light hearted laugh that Dawson always manage to get out from Casey whenever they are together. He could not deny the disappointment he felt when their relationship suffered from working together but he felt like a proud father when they announced a few weeks ago that they were expecting. Casey deserved it. Both he and Dawson deserved it. They deserved some happiness in their life.

He stood up as he saw Casey fidgeting from his position against the wall, rubbing his face with his hands trying to rub the tiredness out from his eyes.

"I'll get us some coffee," Boden offered, patting Casey on his shoulder as he walked passed him towards the direction of the vending machine.

Matt could only nod as Boden walked away. The waiting room was now empty. Antonio was still undercover and Matt hoped that it would not be long now. It had been more 3 hours since they wheeled Gabby into the operating theatre and no one had come to provide him with any update. He figured that he would wait a few more minutes before going to the nurse's desk. He dragged his tired feet to one of the empty chairs in the room. Cradling his bowed head in his hands, he could not stop the single tear that rolled down his cheeks. He shut his eyes tight trying to keep his composure. He needs to be strong, he reminded himself. When the surgery is over, Gabby and their baby will need him to be there for them.

In hopes that it would give him some strength, he took out the sonogram picture of their baby that was taken just hours ago from his jeans pocket. A kind hearted nurse had pressed a copy of the picture into his hand amidst the chaos when they were conducting preliminary examinations on Gabby before the surgery. "Whatever happens, stay strong and have hope," she had said.

Caressing his thumb over the small form in the picture, Matt could not help the tightening in his chest. It was true that he had always wanted a family of his own. But he realised now that more than just a family, he wants a home. For the few months that he and Gabby were separated, the apartment he had leased with Gabby was merely an apartment. It was not home. He no longer found solace and comfort when he stepped into the apartment after every shift and would often found himself standing at the kitchen bar imagining Gabby dishing something up for lunch or dinner and he would be standing there just admiring her beauty as she work around the kitchen. He realised that when he is with Gabby, he is home. It is only with a home that he can have the kind of family that he had always dream of. He could not bear thinking of his life without Gabby in it.

Matt was startled from his dazed position when he heard his name being called.

"Matt, the surgery we conducted on Gabby was successful. We managed to remove the whole fibroid without displacing the foetus from the placenta. However, the chances of it getting displaced in the next few weeks is still highly likely. However, we will be giving her some oral medication to strengthen the blood vessels around her uterus lining which we hope to prevent that from happening. I will have a nurse call you when they have her settled into one of the recovering wards," Dr Halstead informed the pale looking Matt.

"Thank you!" Matt managed to gasp. Their baby might not be out of the woods yet but Gabby had made it though. That's all that matters to him right now as he breathes out a sigh of relief.

"Matt! What happened? Is Gabby ok?" Antonio's gruffed voice laced with worry could be heard as he walked briskly towards Matt. Chief with two cups of coffee in his hand walking not far behind him.

Matt quickly explained to Antonio the condition that Gabby was suffering from and the outcome of the surgery that had just concluded. He heard Chief saying that he was going to make some calls, probably to update the house on Gabby's condition and Antonio was engulfing him in a quick hug. He could feel some of the tension leaving their bodies as the thought of what could have happened to the person they both would lay their life for, disappeared.

"Hey baby. I lied. I was really worried earlier. I never would want to go through that ever again," Matt said, his voice thick with emotions as he looked at the sleeping Gabby, his hands squeezing hers letting her know that he was there. It would take some time still before the anaesthesia wears off, he was informed. So he took his time admiring the beauty of his girl who despite being clad in a hospital gown and wires around her still looked as beautiful as ever. He stroked his fingers along the side of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Everything is going to be fine. He got her back now. Anything that happens after, they will face it together. He gently places the sonogram picture upright on the small table supported by some cups. He wanted it to be the first thing that Gabby sees when she wakes up. Stay strong and always have hope.


End file.
